Nights Fade and We Grow Cold
by ErinGillian
Summary: Frerard! Gerard is the new and only out gay kid. Frank one of the popular crowd still in the closet. Their eyes meet across the playground, will it be easy or will it end in tears and blood?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first go at writing a fan fic so please go easy on me :)**

**Gerards P.O.V**

"GERARD, WAKE THE FUCK UP"

I groan, no. It's too early. As I start to roll back over I feel Mikey yank my blanket off me.

"Seriously Gerard, if you make us late I WILL snap your eyeliners!"

At that I jump straight out of bed.

"All right, all right. I'm up."

"I can see that, you may want to ... Um ... cover up"

Mikey looks up and down at me and starts to laugh hysterically as I turn and grab my black and red stripped boxers and shove them on.

"Fuck off now, Mikes; I'll be ready in 10"

"You have 5!" Mickey saunters out of my room taking my straighteners with him.

"I need them, you little..." I stopped dead as I caught sight of myself in the mirror. It's going to take a lot more than straighteners to make me look half decent today.

"I fucking hate mornings." Mumbling a constant stream of moaning and profanities as I yank on my black skinny jeans to find a rip in the left knee.

"Hmm" I kinda like it, so I rip the right knee to match, throw on my favourite AMEN t-shirt and my leather jacket all the pins and badges on the lapel.

I've just got my DMs on and smudged my eyeliner under my eyes when I hear Mikey shouts from upstairs.

"Gerard, get your ass up here, I don't want to be late on our first week!" I hear the door slam, so I sigh and run after him.

"You know, Mikes, it's only the first Friday and I'm not too thrilled to go back already."

I shove my hands in my pockets and hang my head to allow my hair to fall over my face.

"I know, but that's what you get for announcing that you're gay in English class." Mikey chuckles a bit at this.

"Well they asked!" I protested as I flip my hair back so I could look at him.

"That's true, well it probably won't be as bad as it has been, I mean fuck, it's been 4 days."

"Mhmmm"

We both stopped talking as we step over into the playground, which is scattered with the usual clique the geeks, the annoying giggly girls, the "normal" people and then the populars. As soon as I have taken my first step I get greeted with a chorus off...

"Freak!"

"Gay boy!"

"Fag!"

"Tard!"

You know the usual well thought out, play ground insults.

Mikey gives me an apologetic nod and heads towards a guy his age, which I believe to be named Ray Toro.

I start to make my way towards the school library, the only place where I can get any peace; as I walk past my tormentors, the prick David starts to throw parts of his lunch at me, as I peer up through the thick black strands of hair which are covering my face, I notice a guy among them who I never noticed before. I can't help but let my mouth hang open. He is beautiful and different, he has red eyeliner under his eyes, a silver lip ring perched on his bottom lip on the left, his floppy black fringe covers almost his entire left eye. Oh, his eyes, from what I can see are dark hazel but, not boring, and right now they are staring at me full of... no it can't be...full of concern and wonder.

Then I realize I'm still staring at him with my mouth hanging.  
>"Oooh Frank, looks like freak boy Gerard has a thing for you."<p>

I fucking hate that kid, fucking Luke Watts. I walk on, quickly, finally making it to the library at last. I sit down and take out my book but for the next ten minutes I don't even turn a page, I sit there in a dream, Frank... nice name, it suits him.

**Franks P.O.V.**

Fucking October mornings! I hate walking to school in this god forsaken drizzle! Playing with my lip ring I walk through the school gates and join Luke, David, Alice Stacey and Harry.

"FRANK! What the fuck is that top all about?"Luke is laughing at me, what a fucking surprise.

I tug at the bottom of my Misfits top and mumble about how they are my favourite band but by this point they have turned their attention to some poor helpless soul. I walk over to where Luke and David are standing and hang behind a little while staring down at my scuffed red converse. Then I hear a couple of dull thuds so I look up just in time to see David throw an apple at what seems to be a new kid, the apple narrowly misses his head, I feel so sorry for him, he looks terrified. He looks up through this wild, raven black hair to expose a pair of beautiful greeny brown eyes framed with long black lashes and an adorable button nose, he is obviously nervous as he is nibbling on his pink, slightly chapped bottom lip, he is fucking gorgeous!

I try to tell David to stop as he is about to throw something else at him but, of course he doesn't listen to me. So I look back at the boy to find him staring at me with his mouth hanging slightly open, even like that he still looks adorable; and then Luke, being the dick he is starts shouting at me.

"Oooh Frank, looks like freak boy Gerard has a thing for you."

Everyone starts cracking up, apart from me and Gerard (what a perfect name for him) the poor boy hurries up and walks off into the school building; David and Luke are still staring after him.

"Fucking hate that kid, what a freak!" Luke agrees with David with a nod while saying "And gay, he told us all in English. Fag."

With this they turn back towards the group, I'm still looking at my feet dreaming of a green eyed, raven haired boy when Alice turns to me and starts going on about how some 'apparently' attractive girl in my maths has the hots for me but, I'm really not bothered.

"Alice, as much as I do not want to hurt this girl, she doesn't seem my type so I'm not interested."

Harry turns to me looking disgusted; well what I presume is disgust he can't really show expressions to well since he ran into that wall.

"How is that not your type? She's fit, blond and easy!"

At this Alice and Stacy shoot him annoyed looks; but he takes no notice, and of course David just _has_ to butt in.

"No, his type is Freaky Way, Frank likes guys, didn't you know?"

They all laugh at the comment, apparently it was extremely funny how David managed to insult both me and Gerard *sigh*. But what they don't know, they have never been closer to the truth.

**Please leave me some reviews, I would very much appreciate it :) thank you. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerards P.O.V.**

I'm still in the library when the bell rings, I sigh and start packing up my unread book and I look at my time table. Finally, some luck at last! Music first thing for an hour, I might actually survive it even if certain people are in the same class, I might even enjoy it if Frank's there. No, don't be stupid, Gerard! Why would he ever want you? I mean look at you, you like Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet, and besides he probably has a girlfriend. I mean, look at him! Oh and I could, for day. As I carry on with this argument in my mind I start to make my way to music.

As I enter the room there are only a couple of people there but luckily, no sign of Luke and co. But they again, on the down side, no Frank. As I take a seat at the back it seems I spoke to soon, they all pile into the classroom laughing and pushing each other, all except Frank, he seems to be stood at the back of the chaos in a dream, I get a handful of insults thrown at me before the teacher enters, when she does she orders everyone to take a seat, it ends up with Frank in front of me – I'm not complaining – and then the lesson begins.

It seems to be about writing music and vocals, I can do this lesson! I'm confident here – well as confident as I get in front of strangers and bullies – I thought things couldn't get better until the teacher asks if any of us have any talents in the musical arts, I look around and notice nobody has put their hand up, so I go for it and raise my own hand.

"So, Mr...Way. What are you gifted in?"

CRAP. I didn't consider the possibility that I would have to speak, but before I answer, David speaks up.

"I wouldn't say being gay is a gift, Miss."

At this there are several titters around the room.

"Pipe down, David."

She looks back at me expectantly.

"Mr Way?"

I take a deep breath and start to speak just loud enough for her to hear.

"I write my own music, play guitar and sing."

"Well, that's brilliant. Care to give us a demonstration."

She gestures towards what seems to be a beat up old acoustic guitar. No, no I will not do this! I won't embarrass myself to that extent in front of these people! I shake my head violently.

"It wasn't a request." She gives me a stern look until I slowly rise from my seat, I really don't want to do this. As I walk to the front I hear a lot of mumbling, I pick up the guitar and sit on the chair, Miss had set out for me,

I look around the room until I find Frank, to see him looking hopefully towards me, I never realised he was wearing a Misfits top, well he has good taste in music, I then notice he has his fingers crossed under the table, that makes me smile and gives me new hope. So I start to play to find the guitar in tune, so I settle down and start to sing.

**Franks P.O.V.**

As we make our way into music everyone is laughing and joking around at my expense, so I trudge along lagging a bit behind just dreaming about Gerard. I notice we have reached class so I look up to find said boy sitting at the back of the class with his head bent and is hair concealing most of his face from my view, but I can see his teeth nibbling on his bottom lip and ...is he...blushing? Why is he blushing? At that point Miss tells us to take a seat; I look around to see that the only available seat is in front of Gerard, so I'm happy. As soon as I sit down I start to fade out off the real world and into my own, well that was until I heard movement from behind me, Gerard starts to walk up to the front, from the whispers I gather that he is going up to sing and play guitar, oh god. I hope he is good I really don't want David and Luke to have another reason to torment him, so I cross my fingers under the desk hoping nobody will notice and . I hope for the best O look back up at Gerard to see him quickly looking away but with a small smile on his face, so he sits down with the old guitar and starts to play this beautiful yet subtle melody and starts to ding with the most amazing, beautiful and emotionally raw voice I have ever heard.

Well I was there on the day

They sold the cause for the queen,

And when the lights all went out

We watched our lives on the screen.

I hate the ending myself,

But it started with an alright scene.

It was the roar of the crowd

That gave me heartache to sing.

It was a lie when they smiled

And said, "You won't feel a thing"

And as we ran from the cops

We laughed so hard it would sting

Yeah yeah, oh

If I'm so wrong

How can you listen all night long?

Now will it matter after I'm gone?

Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say

About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay

And if you think that I'm wrong,

This never meant nothing to ya

I spent my high school career

Spit on and shoved to agree

So I could watch all my heroes

Sell a car on TV

Bring out the old guillotine

We'll show 'em what we all mean.

Yeah yeah, oh.

The song was so beautiful; I never wanted it to end. When he was singing he looked so at home, so comfortable, so sexy, so...Beautiful. They way his lips moved, all I wanted to do was crush mine to his, to feel how soft they felt on my own... WAIT! Do I, do I love him? No, no it can't be love, hell; I have never even spoken to him!

Then with the final lesson over, it was time to go home, as I'm packing my stuff up after maths I see Gerard walk towards the door to leave when he drops his book right by my feet, he goes bright red and starts to mumble an apology, I hold up a hand to silence him, so I bend down to pick it up and hand it to him with a smile, our fingers graze against each other's and it feels like ice has been injected into my veins, with this he mumbles another apology, goes a deeper shade of red and hurries off. Not two minuets have passed as I'm walking out off the school building when I hear a scream of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerards P.O.V**

At long last it was the end of the day and two hours of maths was finally over, in a rush to get out of the door I dropped my text book in front of Franks feet, Oh god, I'm such as idiot! As I bend down to pick it up, obviously blushing scarlet, he just casually puts his hand up to stop me, and picks it up for me, he also flashes me a smile, oh and what a beautiful smile it is, it's all lopsided and sexy. As I reach for the book in his out stretched hand, our fingers touch, it's like fire shoots through my veins, with this I blush an even deeper shade of red. Seriously, Gerard, just go! Just go and meet Mikey. So I mumble an apology and basically run off, I almost trip on my laces as I run out, Oh god! I hope he didn't see that.

As I make my way out the school gates my phone vibrates with a text.

_Hey Gee _

_Be home lat, going to Rays._

_Later._

_-Mikes. X_

Urgh, god! That little shit. I didn't bring my iPod with me just so I could walk with him, oh well, I guess it's not that far home, but then my thoughts were interrupted by a solid punch in the face. Pain erupted in my nose and my vision blurred.

"That's what you get for being a fucking FAGGOT!"

Of course, who else could it be other than Luke and his gang.

I scream as another fist come towards my face, their knuckles connect with my lip, blood bursts into my mouth, the pain is horrible, I scream again as they lunge for me once more, I brace myself for the attack. I hear a dull thud and a groan of pain, but it wasn't coming from me.

**Franks P.O.V.**

I run from the doors the where I hear the scream coming from. As I got out of the gates I saw it. It was what I really didn't want to see and it was worse than I expected, there was Luke, David and Harry standing over a hunched figure of Gerard, he was clutching at his face and then I see Luke swing for him. I couldn't stop him in time; he got Gerards lips, those perfect beautiful lips, now bleeding! I couldn't take it, I ran over to them just as they went for him again. I don't even know why or how I did it but as soon as I was in range I stood in front of Gerard and swung my already clenched fist at Luke. I hit his jaw; he stumbled back and fell over with a look of bewilderment, that then after seeing me it turned to anger. But I couldn't care less about the dickhead on the floor, all I cared about was the hurt and bleeding Gerard hunched up small behind me, pressed against the wall.

"Are you alright?" I reach over and stroked his hair away from his face, he looks up at me with terrified eyes, even with blood running down his face and in a state of shock he still manages to give me a slight smile, and he still blushes! That is so fucking cute! He looks so helpless, his gaze falls to some movement behind me, his eyes widen in shock and horror. I slowly turn my head and the next thing I know, I'm greeted by painful darkness, the last thing I hear is Gerard screaming.

"FRANK!" Than I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gerards P.O.V.**

I don't really understand what happened. First I was getting beaten by Luke, David and Harry, then Luke was on the floor groaning in pain and Frank was standing in front of me, fist clenched. He turned towards me.

"Are you alright?"

His voice so full of concern and worry, he brushes the hair away from my face and looks into my eyes, all I want to do is kiss him! I can feel my cheeks growing warmer, fucking blushes! I just give him a small smile to answer his question and then something catches my eye; behind Frank, Luke had gotten up! Now he was heading for Frank! Frank turns, seeing something is wrong and Harry aims a punch right on his temple, Frank falls forwards into me, I wrap my arms around his torso while screaming his name. The others run off realizing that Frank was not okay, but they don't leave before threatening me so I won't say a word; and then, it was just me and Frank. I sit down with him in my lap, making sure he was still breathing, for what seemed like hours, but when I checked my phone it had only been 3 minuets until his eyes started to flicker open.

**Franks P.O.V.**

As I start to come back round my head starts to throb unbearably, as I open my eyes I notice a beautiful pale white face hovering above mine, looking down on me. Gerard lets out a sigh of relief. His breath smells like coffee, cinnamon and mint.

"What happened?" I mumble sleepily.

Passing out really takes it out of you.

"Well, you punched Luke, and then Harry punched you and knocked you out."

Damn.

"How long was I out for?"

"Only like 3 minuets, but those guys fucked off as soon as you went down."

With that I sighed with relief and relaxed, then I realized I was laying on Gerards lap, personally I could've stayed there forever but I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so I slowly sat up.

"Is there anyone you want to call?"

Gerard took out his offered me it. I shook my head then stopped because the pain became too much.

"No, its fine my mum's away, I'll just go home."

Gerard looked unsure and uneasy about this.

"Is anyone in?"

"No, it's just me and my mum who live there."

With that Gerard got up too leave, but as I thought he was going to walk away he grabbed my bag that must've fallen off my shoulder when I passed out.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I got up to follow him with my head coked a bit to the side in confusion.

"Well, you're staying at mine of course!"

**Gerards P.O.V.**

"Well, you're staying at mine of course!"

Where the hell was all of this confidence coming from? This isn't me! I'm usually the one at the back of the class drawing and saying nothing!  
>"Really? Your mum won't mind?"<p>

No, of course not, I'm not exactly going to let you go home by yourself in your state."

He shrugged and started walking with me, wait? Does this mean... he wants to stay at mine? Well I guess it does. With that we headed off to mine. We didn't talk much apart from the occasional direction from me telling Frank where to cross the road, what street to go down, until we got to mine.

"Here we are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the feedback guys, it's extremely appreciated :) **

**Franks P.O.V**

So I followed Gerard to his. We walked in compatible silence as we went to his.

"Here we are." Gerard gestured towards a lovely suburb house.

As we walk up the paved garden path, I look around, there is an abandoned bike near the hedge which look a little shaggy. As we stepped into the house, we hear a call.

"Gerard, honey is that you?"

Gerards mum walked into the hallway and pulled Gerard into a hug.

"WHAT HAS HAPPEND TO YOUR FACE?"

As Gerard started to explain, his mum went into what I presume was the kitchen and bought back a damp wash cloth and started to dab at his face.

"Mum, this is my friend, Frank."  
>I don't know why but when he said, friend, I got a wonderful shiver go down my spine.<p>

"Hello Frank, dear, are you alright?"

She seemed pretty calm for a mother who's wiping blood from her sons face, almost as if she was used to it.

"Yer, I'm fine, thanks."

She flashed me a quick smile and went back to tending to Gerards bleeding lip. He brushed her hand away seemingly embarrassed and so that he could talk.

"Mum, can Frank stay tonight please?"

He looked up at her making what seemed to look like puppy dog eyes, and I had to do all I could not to grab his face and kiss him then and there, he was so fucking adorable!

"Yes, of course, I just had a call from Mikey, he's staying at Rays tonight and seeing as I am heading off to your nans in an hour or so, I guess you will have the house to yourselves."

At hearing this, a swarm of butterflies erupted in my stomach and almost caused me to faint.

**Gerards P.O.V.**

As my mum attacked my face with a cloth I was just silently praying that Frank wasn't watching but, at the same time knowing it was inevitable that he was. I need to say something! Frank must be feeling SO awkward!

"Mum, this is my friend Frank."

Wait. WHAT? Did I just call Frank my friend? Urgh! God! That won't make him feel any more awkward at all! IDIOT! They must have exchanged some pleasantries seeing as Mum flashed him a smile, I try to push her hand away from my mouth, deciding that I have had enough and so as I could speak without mumbling.

"Mum, can Frank stay tonight please?"

I can't believe I am coming of as so blasé about this all when inside I'm actually dying a little with excitement.

"Yes, of course, I just had a call from Mikey, he's staying at Rays tonight and seeing as I am heading off to your nans in an hour or so, I guess you will have the house to yourselves."

Well, this could be interesting...


	6. Chapter 6

**Gerards P.O.V.**

As I hear mums car pull out of the drive an even bigger wave of excitement pulled me under.

"So, what do you want to do? Wanna watch a film? I have loads of films. Or we could eat? I could go and check the fridge, if you want? I'm sure I could whip something up..."

I trailed off from my list of possible options as I heard Frank begin to giggle, he fucking giggled! Could he be anymore cute? No, no is the answer to that.

"What? Do I amuse you, Frankie?"

SHIT! FUCK! SHITTY FUCKADY SHIT! How the fuck did that slip out? Frank stopped giggling and had a confused look on his face for a second and then he turned his head and looked at me. I was sure he would start asking questions about the nickname I had been thinking about all day, so I was surprised when a beautiful wide smile slowly spread across his face.

"Frankie...I like it...Gee."

**Franks P.O.V.**

I can't stop thinking about those delightful pet names we have given each other, after I called Gerard, Gee he turned bright red and smiled while trying to cover his face with his hair, wait! Does this mean...does Gerard beautiful Way, like me? No of course not Frank, you can't swim, you can't dance and you don't know karate, face it he's too good for you, and besides nobody even knows you're gay.

"So, Frankie, what DO you want to do?"

He walked over to me and stood just a small ways away, all I could think off to answer is...kiss you but I couldn't say that! So instead...  
>"Have you got the film called 'The Lost Boys'?" What better to take my mind of him than my favourite film.<p>

"Yer! Of course! That's the best film ever made!"

At this we both smiled and he showed me into his room a.k.a the basement. As we walked into the room a smell of paper, lead, cigarette smoke and coffee over whelmed us.

"So, um, yer. This is my room; you can sit on the bed if you want."

He gestured towards a double bed in the middle of the room, it had two black pillows and a red silk covers. I sat down on it and slid myself into the very middle wrapping my arms around my knees hugging them to my chest feeling as if I belonged on this bed, which was an extremely strange feeling considering I had never been here before and that I had just became friends with Gee, so that thought made me a bit uncomfortable, I mean, hell, I'm sat on the bed of one of the most, no wait, THE most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, in my life, who also just watched me pass out.

"Here it is!"

He pulls out a tattered DVD case and slides the disk in, as the opening credits show up on the screen the lights go out. I hear some rustling and then some pressure on the bed. A warm hand gently nudges my side. ARGH. HOLY CRAP! HOW AM I SPOSED TO DEAL WITH THIS?

"Umm, Frankie, do you think you can move over a bit? You're kinda taking up the middle." At this he chuckles a little bit, sounding as beautiful as ever.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

I slide over on the bed and see his lips part into a crooked smile.

There we are, on his bed, in the dark, only inches apart, his face lit only by the flickering lights from the T.V, his eyes twinkling but I could tell he wasn't really paying attention to the film either, his thoughts were far away, I just wanted to know what about. Wait what film were we even watching? For the past, well however long it has been I have just been having to concentrate on hot NOT to attack him, pin him down and crush my lips to his. After a while I felt myself start to get drowsy, and with every blink, my eye lids put up a fight to stay closed.

"Goodnight, Frankie."

I felt Gee start to snuggle down under the covers, so I joined him, happily embracing the warmth.

"Night, night Gee."

And with that I fell asleep to dream of the raven haired boy next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings, i am very veryy truley sorry it has taken me so log, I lost the story then my computer broke, but any whooo it's all good now :) please enjoy and R&R and i will give you my love forever :D xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Gerards P.O.V<strong>

I woke up around 11 in the morning on Saturday; I stretched out until I felt movement next to me. I stopped still and glanced over, shit! I forgot Frankie was in my bed. Fuck! Frank Iero is in my bed! He rolls over again so I can see his face, bless, his dark brown fringe covers half his in wisps, his red eyeliner is smudged and he has a little smile playing on his perfect lips, his tongue pokes out a little and rests gently on hits his lip ring. I sit there for a while watching him sleep, until I realize that if he wakes u he would see me and more and likely get freaked out. So with that thought I reluctantly slid out of bed, on the hunt for some clean clothes. I turned on the coffee maker which lay beside my bed, god bless Mikey for getting me that for Christmas last year, I walk over to my TV which is flickering and turn it off, what were we even watching last night? I was too busy thinking about the boy sitting not even a meter away from me. As I just managed to pull on my Black Flag t-shirt I hear more movement coming from the behind me.

"What's the time?" Frankie's voice was muffled a bit by sleep and a pillow.

"Umm, about 11:15"

Frankie slowly sits up and leans back on one of his arms and brushes his fringe away from his face and rubs sleep from his eyes. Never in my life have I seen anything so fucking adorable!

"Umm, Gee?"

I love it when he calls me that.

"Yes, Frankie?"

"Can I borrow some clothes please?"

Aww, he sounded so embarrassed.

"Ha ha ha, yer, of course"

I chuck him my smallest pair of black skinny jeans and my smallest black t-shirt, seeing as he is quite a bit smaller than me,

"I will wait for you upstairs in the kitchen."

I heard him mumble something that sounded like an agreement.

I walked up the stairs to the kitchen to find my mum had left us pancakes so I started to cook. I had sat them down onto the table as Frank stumbled in, obviously still half asleep.

"Morning sleepy head" I greet him with a cheeky grin and sat down, he replies with flipping me off but with a laugh. That wonderful laugh that I adore so much, and with that he joins me at the table. Neither of us talk as we eat, but when we finish we both load the dishwasher and we just talk about anything and everything. When we are done we lounge in the living room skipping through mindless sitcoms and talk shows, I give up and switch to a music channel just as they start to play Scream by Misfits, so me and Frank and both happy. We start singing along, jumping around the room while playing air guitar until it ends and we sit back panting and laughing.

"Oh, Gee, are you interested in acting?"

The question caught me a bit off guard.

"Um, yer sure I guess. Why do you ask?"

I can't see his face properly but it looks like his blushing, aww.

"It's just that, well, there is this drama group at school and I always wanted to join, but seeing as I was friends with...those lot, I couldn't"

"Frankie, are you asking if I will join the drama group with you?"

A little smile breaks out on my lips at the oddness of the question.

"Um, yer, so...will you?"

He looks up at me through his fringe with a pleading look in those big beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah sure, what do we have to do?"

At this he looked down with a blush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

"Well here's the thing, the drama teacher already knows how I act and has already offered me one of the main male leads, so it means you would have to act out a monolog of your choice"

I sigh with a smile on my face already deciding what monolog to do.

I turn to face Frankie full on.

"I'm good with that."

**Sorry It's a short one, I will add another on if not tonight tomorrow night :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning.

**Franks P.O.V.**

I start my walk to school, it's raining as usual but I honestly don't care I just wrap my hoodie closer to my thin body and trek on.

I'm halfway to school when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, it's gonna be Luke and the pricks, the hand is slowly turning me around, I squeeze my eyes shut ready for what's coming next and reluctantly let the hand turn me so I face them.  
>"FRANKI!" I lift my head and open my eyes in surprise to find Gee grinning down at me like an idiot and I couldn't help but smile back, damn his for being such a god like creature with a smile so fucking enticing.<p>

"So have you got your monolog prepared?" I finally manage to stutter out. He flashes me a cheeky knowing smile.

"I have had this prepared for quite a while now."

I chuckle at that remark and turn the corner towards hell, thinking of the torture I will have to deal with now, well the extra amount. I take a deep breath and hear Gee do the same next to me. As we walk through the school gates there is silence, no one's here.

"Hey, Frankie what's the time?"

I pull my phone out my pocket and laugh.

"It's only 8:30!"

We both go wide eyed and start to giggle like maniacs on crack. After we both have gotten over the initial shock that we are 45 minutes early for school, I grab Gees wrist, trying to ignore the spark it sets of in my mind and body, and start to drag him into the school.

"Where are you taking me?" Whines Gee, dragging his feet along the ground in slight refusal.

"Isn't it obvious?" I mock him a little bit just for the pure fun of it, but I didn't get too much of a reaction just a blank and slightly confused stare so I sigh and give in a lot quicker then I would've liked.

"I'm taking you to the drama studio, so you can perform your piece."

"Oh, god." Well I think that's what he murmured under his breath.

When we reach the drama block, we walk into the theatre.

"Hey, Miss Patricks."

The short brunette looks up from the table she is working at in the middle of the stalls.

"Oh, hi Frank, have you thought about the offer?"

I walk into the middle of the stage, knowing I belong here but with a slight feeling that I'm missing something but I shrug that off.

"I have indeed, and I would be honoured, what's more is that I have bought along someone to audition for another part."

Miss Patricks looked up at this point with a shocked but reasonably pleased expression at this; I turn around to see Gerard still lurking in the shadows. I beckon him forward, when he doesn't oblige I sigh, walk over to him and pull him forward.

"So what is your name?" Miss questioned peering over her little round moon glasses which are perched precariously on the tip of her nose.

"Ge…Gerard Way." He must be nervous by the way he stuttered, so I slip my hand into his hoping it would just seem like a friendly gesture but knowing myself it meant more, but by the way he squeezed it he took it as friends.

"So, Gerard, what do you have prepared for us today then?"

"Um, well I have prepared a, um, monolog."

I take my hand from his, as soon as I loose contact with his skin a sense of despair and longing washes through me, but I keep walking to take a seat in the stands to settle down and watch him. With that Miss gestures a hand to the stage.

"The floor is yours."

And then he started.

"Is this dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand?" As he spoke his head was down but his voice full of such raw emotion.

"Come let me clutch thee." He started lifting his head up and clutched his hand to his chest.

"I have thee not and yet I see thee still, art thou not fatal vision, sensible, to feeling as to sight?"

He was cautiously stepping around the stage as if he were already preforming. He looks so beautiful.

"Or art thou but a dagger of the mind a false creation, proceeding from the heart-oppressed brain?" His hand touches his head in a questioning manner.

"I see thee yet in form as palpable, as this which now I draw. Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going and such an instrument I was to use. Mine eyes ore made the fools, o' the other senses, or else worth all the rest I see thee astill; and on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, which was not so before; there's no such thing, it is the bloody business which informs thus to mine eyes. Now o'er the one-half world."

As he finished he whispered the last sentence, so we had to strain to hear.

I was stunned; he spoke and acted so gracefully but so emotionally. When he had finished he hung his head back down but peered up from behind his jet black hair to watch Miss Patrick, he quickly glanced his gaze to me and flashed me a shy self-conscious smile and then returned his eyes back too miss.

"Well, that was certainly something." She croaked, it seemed as if the force of Gees monolog had almost reduced her to tears.

"So, does he make the cut?" I think I sounded an anxious as Gee looked.

"Of course he does! But as I have given you the role of Romeo, Frank, I give Gerard the part of Paris, if he accepts." She raised an eyebrow him at him questionably.

"Yes, of course I accept!" He sounded genuinely excited about it. I rushed down from the stands and onto the stage, the next thing I was aware off were my arms wrapping around his taller yet skinny frame into a tight hug.

**Gerards P.O.V.**

Oh my god! I actually got a part! I thought my monolog was a bit shaky in parts but I guess miss didn't catch on too much, as soon as I agreed to playing the role of Paris the next thing I knew I had been pulled into a tight hug by Frankie, I was a bit shocked by it at first but then I relaxed and hugged his small, fragile body to mine. It was pure bliss; I wanted to stay there with my face in his hair forever, so obviously it seemed too short of a time when we pulled apart.

"So, Miss." Frankie directed his attention back to her, god, I love hearing his voice.

"When's rehearsal?" Frankie had the biggest grin on his face.

"Well seeing as you two will only have a week to learn all of your parts; rehearsals begin now and will not finish until the end of the play."

Me and Frank both look at each other with a mixture of confusion, hope and happiness plastered over our faces.

"Does that mean…" I started.  
>"That we won't have to go to lessons?" Frankie finished.<p>

Even though it was obvious what I was going to say, it still made me feel extremely happy that he finished my sentence.

"Yes, yes it does, I will email your teachers now."

Me and Frankie started happy dancing around the stage then and there.

"Oh and boys, there are a couple of spare scripts over on the side on the stage." Waving her hand in a vague direction while tapping away on her laptop, but with that we set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your patience :) the monolog is not mine it is from Hamlet :).<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Franks P.O.V.**

Tonight's the night; the curtain is set to open in 5 minutes. I'm sitting back stage, crossed legged on the floor gnawing at my bottom lip and gently pulling on my lip ring. I can hear the crowd outsidetaking their seats and opening the programs. I try to block the sound out as I frantically go over my lines. I'm so freaking nervous, I'm near a panic attack on the floor when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder gently caressing it. I look up to find Gees face looking over me his eyes roaming my face looking for something.

"Nervous?" His cool voice whispered in my ear as he crouches down next to me. I place a hesitant smile on my lips.

"Just a bit."

We hear the roar of the crowds the curtains up, I'm set to go on. As I start to walk away Gerards hand finds mine and pulls me back to him in a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be great." His lips softly hit my cheek and linger. Then I'm being called and I have to go, all the while in a daze, was that a kiss? What did it mean? I couldn't let it stay on my mind I have to perform.

It's going surprisingly well, and then the dreaded kiss scene approached. I hadn't kissed any one before and I really didn't want it to be Stacy who turned out to be playing Juliet. But when it came to it she placed her hands either side of my face and bought hers in closer so our noses were touching and then hissed "Fag." And then it was it, it was over.

The play carried on and then it was here, finally, the Capulet tomb scene.

I take a deep breath and walk onto the stage where Gerard is waiting, and then we begin. Well scripted words flying out of our mouths, our eyes never leave each other, feet stalking the others feet. The argument heats up, our faces getting closer and closer, shouting insults and Shakespearian slurs at one another, our faces inches apart, Gee has just finished his line, ready to die, I try to force the words from my mouth but, I can't. His lips are on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry these are so short but because I love you all i'm going to upload another one tonight :) R&amp;R please xxx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Gerards P.O.V.**

I don't know what happened. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! I was saying my lines but now, my lips. Are pressed against. Franks? Wait! What! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? The crowd gasps from the stands. I pull away quickly, my eyes running over all of the horror struck and disgusted looks apart from one girl with startling green hair smiling at me, when we catch eyes she winks at me and giggles. My eyes lock on Frankie's.

"I'm sorry." It's all I can manage to whisper and then I'm gone.

Running out of the theatre, out of the school; I can't help but let the tears fall freely from my eyes streaking my face. I have ruined the only real friendship I ever had. But you love him Gerard, so much. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You need to stop thinking that he doesn't feel the same way.

I feel a hand pull on my shoulder with enough force to spin me around, I expect a punch in the face but instead I am met by Franks lips pushed hungrily against mine.

**Franks P.O.V.**

I stand there stunned by what just happened. I don't understand! No! He doesn't like me in that way. But. That kisses. That kiss said otherwise. He pulls away far too quickly. He eyes glance round then rest on mine.

"I'm sorry." Is the last thing I hear him say and then he turns and runs. It's completely silent.

"GO GET HIM THEN!" A shout comes from the crowd I find the source, a girl, standing with bright green hair and black eyes smiling down on me, pointing out the door. It snaps me into action. I run. What else can I do? I have to. As I run out of the theatre door I am followed by a chorus of "Fag!", "Gay boy!" and a number of other names but, for once, I don't care. I just need to find him.

I run from the school grounds, I see a hunched over figure running not far off. That has to be him; I race up to him, my hand stretched out. I grab his shoulder and spin him round to face me, I don't allow either of us to catch our breath or even comprehend what's about to happen. I just crash my lips to his in a fit of passion, lust, rage and love.

After a second of nothing he responds, his lips battling against mine, his arms wraps themselves round my waist, my hands snake into his hair and gently tug. A moan escapes his lips vibrating through mine, every inch of his perfect body pressed to mine. I'm in ecstasy. Rain starts pouring from the sky, soaking us, running into our mouths as they work furiously against each other in a dance of passion. My hands stroke down his face and slides round his neck pulling his closer. After a couple more minutes we break apart to catch our breath.

"Gee."

"Yes, Frankie?" We stare deep into each other's eyes; I swear I can see his soul as I'm sure he can see mine.

"I love you, Gee."

His lips break out into a smile that makes my heart melt. Tears are running down both of our faces now.

"Do you trust me, Frankie, darling?"

What? I don't understand what he is saying, and it shows clear on my face but I answer him truthfully anyway.

"With my life."

"That's all I needed to hear." His grin seeps into a sad smile.

"What?" What is going on? Why does he look so sad and like he has just accepted a dark fate, his arms realises my waist his hand comes up strokes my face once more and then pushes me out of the road.

Then. Then.

A squeal of brakes.

A scream.

A scream…

A whisper.

"I love you, more than life."

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>oooh what's gonna happen ? :) he he. I just had to say that the girl with the green hair is based on my friend Billie who would do exactly that :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Franks P.O.V.**

"A month has passed along with your funeral. Since it happened, I haven't known what to do with myself. The funeral had been a simple service; I knew that's what you would've wanted, just me, Mikey and your mum. Yesterday I went to court, the guy who hit you, my darling Gee, got off with just a fucking warning. I couldn't stand it. I left and I haven't been home since, I have just been walking round and…well I ended up here, with you. I guess I was always going to end up here, no matter where I go." I couldn't carry on speaking as the sobs that are emitting from my chest become too much. My face soaked with the tears that I'm not even trying to wipe away, my legs give out as a violent sob shakes my entire body, and I kneel there slumped over his grave for hours until I can manage to speak again.

"I'm coming, Gee, nothing can stop me now. I have tried to be without you, I can't do it, baby, I just. Can't. I love you Gee, I miss you like crazy. I need to be with you."

I take a few shaky breaths but can't seem to stop the tears; I take the razor from the pocket of my blazer and start to twirl it around in my hands. I think of what I'm about to do, a smile that seems so alien finds its way onto my lips as I raise my hand in the air and bring it down hard on my wrists, I can feel warmth tickling down my hand, I sigh into the relief of the pain, I carry on, raising it up and bringing it down, over and over again. All around me is red, I can feel myself growing numb too the cold, I can feel myself fading.

"I'm coming, Gee, I'm almost with you."

The last thing I feel are my lovers arms wrapping themselves around my waist pulling me closer.

"I love you, Frankie."

A soft and light pressure against my cheek and then darkness.


End file.
